


The Blood of Sorrow

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Extreme Sorrow, Look Beyond The Lines, M/M, Some comfort, Suicide, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro can't bear to be without Tadashi after the fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hollow Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Has a lot of sorrow written into it. Could be a trigger for some! Leave comments!

Smoke billowed out from the burning building, Hiro clutching onto Tadashi's shirt as he stared up at his older brother and whimpered out a intangible reply as he tugged Tadashi to run with him.  
“Don't go. . .don't go!” he screamed, Tadashi kneeling down to his eye level till he was staring into Hiro's warm eyes, currently filled with fear at the moment. Hiro looked into his older brother's eyes, the usual warmth now filled with fear of their own.  
“Hiro. . .somebody has to help. I'll be right back, I promise!” the older brother said, hugging his brother close as more people ran from the burning inferno behind them. Hiro felt as his brother's body leaned back, quickly pressing a chaste and rushed kiss to his forehead before tearing away and running into the building. It only took a few seconds for Hiro to realize that he had left his baseball cap, looking up at the building before a immense shock wave knocked him back and filled his vision with never ending light.  
Two Weeks Later  
Rain continued to pound at the windows of the Lucky Cat Cafe, a gloom hovering over the Hamada household as the dull brown eyes of a young man stared out at the city of San Fransokyo, the city currently enveloped in a thick fog. Lifeless, dull, empty, these were all the feelings he felt inside as he stared out the window. Without his brother in his life anymore, he simply felt nothing inside him anymore. He sometimes even wondered if his heart was beating anymore, occasionally pressing a hand to his neck to check for a pulse. He couldn't even muster the will to move his head as he heard a soft knocking at his doorway.  
“Hey sweetie. . .I've got dinner cooking, just wanted to come up here. . .see how you were doing.” came his aunt's loving and concerned voice as he continued to stare out the window. He could hear the sounds of moving before he finally felt a hand grip his shoulder. He loved his aunt dearly, but she wasn't his brother and never would be.  
“Hiro. . .he wouldn't want this. Your friends from the university have been calling every day now. . .they miss you, they care about you.” came her gentle voice.  
'They barely know me, they can't miss that of who they don't know.' he thought to himself, blinking away a wetness building in his eyes before finally closing them and shrugging his aunts hand away.  
“Please come down later. . .I made your favorite. My hot wings. . .with sakura cider and fried sugar cubes wrapped in taro leaves. I love you Hiro. . .and I miss him too so please come down and eat with me when it's finished. Okay?” her voice came once more, Hiro finally mustering the strength to look over at his aunt before nodding his head and giving a sheepish smile.  
“Of course. . .call me when it's done.” he whispered quietly, the woman giving a beaming smile as she gripped his shoulder a bit more before walking away.  
“Aunt Cass?”  
“Yea?”  
“I want you to know that. . .I love you. You were a great aunt. . .to both of us. You should feel proud, always remember that okay?” he said softly, the woman turning her gaze as she stared at him before nodding her head and wiping at her eyes before starting down the steps once more. With a shaky breath, he took the piece of paper he had been holding in his hand the entire time before taking one last look at it, setting it onto his neatly made bed before standing up and opening the window. Rain pounded at the window sill as he stepped out onto the roof, closing it behind him before jumping down onto the ground with a thud. Feeling the emptiness inside, he could barely stand as his muscles ached for nourishment having been starved for days on end. Standing with a profound emptiness inside, he made his way down the street to the only place he felt safe. He threw his hood up, shielding his face from the rain as tears made their way down his cheeks.  
A Short While Later  
The sound of feet walking up steps resonated through the cold and quiet house, Cass Hamada giving a slight knock to announce her presence before entering her nephews room.  
“Hiro? It's time to eat, I got you a plate ready and everything. I thought that maybe we could stay up and watch some movies tonight. . .Hiro?” her voice called out, noticing the room to be completely empty as rain dripped from the window sill of the nearby window. She watched as the curtains blew back in the strong breeze, the window barely open as rain drops blew in. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she walked forward, noticing a piece of paper on her remaining nephews bad as she reached out a shaking hand and took it.  
'Dear Aunt Cass  
I can't do this anymore. . .I feel so empty and hollow inside. I feel cold, dark, broken, no matter what I try to tell myself. Tadashi. . .he was. . .he was. . .everything to me. With him gone. . .I can't muster the will to keep going, I've tried so hard. I'm sorry to let you down like this. . .sorry to end it this way. I have to be with him again. . .I just can't. . .can't go on without him in my life.  
Forgive me.'  
Crying out with a loud and hollow cry, the woman dropped the note as she bolted down the steps and dialed the police before she ran out into the streets.  
“HIRO! COME BACK HIRO! DON'T DO THIS!” she screamed, her lungs burning as she sobbed heavily through the sounds of the thundering rain.  
San Fransokyo Cemetery  
Hiro knelt there, his knee's pressed firmly against the ground as he stared at the words in front of him.  
Tadashi Hamada  
Loving Brother, Son, and Nephew  
Rest in Peace  
He couldn't even feel the world around him, the rain and thunder nothing more than a background noise as he stared at those words. Reaching out a quivering hand, he ran his fingers across the marble grave before finally breaking down. Looking up at the gray sky, he felt as rain drops pelted his face and mixed with his tears. A shaking hand reached into his pocket, wrapping around something small and silver before taking it out and staring down at it. A small device he had made, something to drive a needle deep into a vein, something he knew would be used only one time. He looked up at the grave once more, the fear of death having been ripped out as soon as his brother was taken from him. He no longer feared it, but more or less embraced the comforting thought as he smiled to himself.  
'I'll be with you soon Dashi, real soon! My Dashi. . .my Dashi.' was all he could think as he took the small device and pressed it to his left wrist, just above the artery. With a wince, he pressed the button as the needle shot down and into his skin before slicing a straight line through the walls of his artery. He cried out suddenly, dropping the small metallic object before he felt the blood begin to instantly run from the small gash.  
“This is for the better. . .it should have been me from the very beginning. You had so much potential. . .I would've just wasted my life away on bot fighting. . .been a nothing, a nobody.” he whispered to himself, the blood beginning to drip onto the blades of grass beneath him as he felt himself begin to grow increasingly light headed. With a heavy sigh, he smiled to himself before laying down on his side and pressing the side of his face to the grave. Thoughts of his friends and aunt ran through his mind, knowing they'd be better off without him anyway. He felt his insides begin to grow darker and darker, his eye lids fluttering now as he heard the distant wail of sirens in the distance.  
“Tadashi. . .I'm. . .coming home.” Hiro whispered to himself, smiling with a feeling of true happiness as he felt himself slip away. Darkness overtook him, his breathing now jagged as he clutched his hand around the grave with his remaining strength. His raven colored hair dripped onto the ground, his robotic theme jacket hugging his soaked body close as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
Minutes Later  
“Hiro, Hiro wake up!” came a old and familiar voice, Hiro's eyes fluttering open as he found himself laying on the ground with a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at him sadly.  
“T-Tadashi!” he instantly called out as he threw him arms around the older teen, Tadashi returning the grip as he held his baby brother close. He felt alive again, yet he felt so cold inside as he let the tears break free from his eyes.  
“Hiro. . .what have you done?” he said softly, Hiro's chest now sobbing heavily as he cried into his brother's neck. He leaned back as he heard soft sobs coming from a distance, leaning back before looking off into the distance. His body lay curled up next to a marble grave, his aunt and friends all kneeling down beside it as they sobbed and held each other. He could see a ambulance in the background with it's lights flashing as well as a police car, his aunt cradling his lifeless body in her arms as she sobbed the heaviest out of everyone. Her tears fell into a deep crimson puddle, the left side of Hiro's body drenched in the liquid.  
“I couldn't do it Dashi. . .I couldn't do it! I broke. . .I'm broken without you! Forgive me!” he cried, his brother simply reaching a hand up and running it through his brother's hair before pushing his face back down into his neck.  
“Hiro. . .you shouldn't have done this.” Tadashi whispered quietly, feeling as Hiro continued to sob into his neck as his back heaved with every cry of pent up pain.  
“You promised! You promised. . .you promised and you never came back out! I waited and you never came!” Hiro continued to cry, two weeks worth of tears pouring out all in a sudden moment.  
“I know I did. . .I was stupid Hiro. I should never have left you, I left you alone and for that I'm sorry. God. . .can you forgive me for doing that to you?” Tadashi said, tears of his own beginning to run down from the wells of his eyes as he held onto Hiro's frail and thin body.  
“I was so lost. . .all I could feel is darkness and emptiness. I couldn't move, eat, sleep, my life felt so. . .meaningless. I couldn't take it anymore Dashi. . .I. . .I just couldn't.” he sobbed, his wails growing louder and heavier before the elder ran his fingers soothingly through the teens raven hair as he peppered soft kisses into Hiro's head.  
“I was always there Hiro, always.” he muttered softly, knowing it was too late for his baby brother to turn back from this now. He felt a new piercing pain strike his dead heart, wishing things would’ve been different.  
“Come on. . .let's not stick around.” he said before picking up the still sobbing form of his companion, walking past the scene as he gazed down sadly at his aunt as she cradled the last of her remaining family back and forth in her arms. He knew that they couldn't see the two of them, both of them being nothing more than a gust of the wind to someone of the living. Hiro looked up with red eyes, his cheeks puffy as he noticed the gathering of many other people in the cemetery. Each of them stared down at Hiro's lifeless body, turning their gaze to the two brothers as they smiled sadly before walking off in different directions.  
“Who. . .are they?” Hiro choked out, his voice raspy and scratchy from all the sobbing as he silently sniffled and hiccuped.  
“They are the spirits of the dead, they gather when a soul is taken from the world of the living and ushered into the world of the dead.” Tadashi answered, walking forward as Hiro gasped softly when he walked them both right through a wrought iron fence as if it was nothing. The dawn of realization finally seemed to sink in, having been clouded by his earlier emotions as he watched the scene of his aunt and friends get farther and farther away the more Tadashi carried him down the street. A eerie calm settled over the both of them, Hiro taking a glance at Tadashi's face to see it solemn and filled with a ever longing sadness. With a shaky breath, he leaned his head into his brother's neck as he secured his arms around his shoulders and continued to sniffle and hiccup.


	2. My Boys are Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi comforts Hiro after being reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! Makes writing worth the effort!

Tadashi took each step forward, each step feeling like he had weights tying his legs down as he carried his brother up the stairs of their old home. Hiro slept peacefully in his arms, his cheeks still puffy as he had just fallen asleep from his earlier sobs. He looked up at the stairs to their old room, choking back a cry as he looked at each and individual step. He could feel his kneecaps beginning to buckle, trying to stay strong as his baby brother slept in his arms. With immense pain, he shuffled his foot forward as he began to journey up the steps. Every giggle, laugh, cry of pain, heated argument, shouted word, and excited gasp between the two brothers playing through his mind. He could still smell the usual smells of his aunts cooking wafting through his senses, the steps becoming increasingly painful as he felt his bogy grow colder.  
“I love you boys!”  
“Come on Dashi! We are going to be late!”  
“Hiro, get back here!”  
“Why aren't mom and dad coming back yet Dashi?”  
“Breakfast is ready, come and get it you two!”  
“I've tried so hard to raise you both right. . .did I do a good job?”  
“Be back later Cass, we love you!”  
“I'll never leave you Hiro, brothers forever.”  
“It's just use three now. . .the Hamada family will prevail. Come on boys, I'll make you your favorite hot wings!” came his aunts voice, echoing inside his mind with the others as he finished the walk up the stairwell. He finally broke down as he looked in at their old room, dropping to his knee's as he wailed out a loud and excruciating sob. He couldn't even feel the two frail arms that snared around his neck as soft hands rubbed up and down his back. With a heavy heart and aching soul, Tadashi continued to sob heavier and heavier as the memories of the family he had rushed back with velocity. From his friends from school, to his loving and warm aunt, to Hiro. He felt his throat rattle with every cry, his wails falling on deaf ears outside the household as rain continued to fall from the skies. His composure continued to sink further and further before he finally remembered who was in his arms.  
“How could this happen Hiro. . .what brought us to this point?” he sobbed into his brother's tufts of hair before he managed to choke out long and slow whimpers.  
“Aunt Cass is all alone now. . .how could we do this to her? How could I have left you like I did. . .why did this happen Hiro!?” he hollered out as fresh hot tears rolled down his cheeks and neck. His chest heaved up and down with anger and sorrow, his hands clutching onto Hiro like it was the only thing left tying him down to the ground.  
“I'm. . .sorry Tadashi.” Hiro whispered into his ear, his face pressed up against his brothers as he clung onto the older Hamada.  
“Don't apologize. . .there's nothing we can do now.” Tadashi muttered, his sobs finally dying down as he rocked back and forth on his knee's before Hiro finally pushed himself out of his grasp. Tadashi looked upwards at his brother with shock, the younger genius hovering away from him with tears of his own in his eyes.  
“I have to apologize Tadashi! This was all my fault! Me, Aunt Cass, the fire. . .you. . .you dying. If I hadn't been so caught up with my bot fighting, you wouldn't have wanted to take me to the university! Then we wouldn't have been at the showcase when the fire started. . .you wouldn't have died. Then I wouldn't. . .I wouldn't have. . .wouldn't have. . .left like I did. This is my fault, there's nothing around it and you know it! We are dead, and she's alone. . .because of me! I tore this family apart Tadashi! I. . .t-tore it a-a-apart!” Hiro screamed at his brother, Tadashi watching the younger teen grab handfuls of his hair before screaming out in a painful sob. He could see the immense hurt and guilt pulsing through his brother's tears and eyes, standing up to step towards him before Hiro stepped away. Stopping, Tadashi watched as his little brother looked down at his wrist before tracing his fingers over the smooth skin where the cut had been.  
“I did this. . .I tore our family apart and I can't do anything to take it back. Maybe if it had been me that died in that crash instead of mom and dad-” Hiro didn't have time to finish before he was suddenly engulfed in a set of arms almost bigger than he was.  
“Don't you ever say that again. . .do you hear me?!” the elder hollered out, his voice carrying more sternness than he had intended.  
“You. . .you are everything to me Hiro. God. . .if I hadn't had you in my life then I don't know what I would've done. You pushed me to be better. . .you were my rock. I love you so much. . .more than anything I can begin to imagine and more than you could begin to comprehend. God Hiro, don't ever think it would've been better off because it wouldn't have!” he whispered, his turn to sob back as the small body he was holding heaved up and down with cries of understanding. Tadashi knelt down as Hiro continued burying his face into his cardigan before they both leaned back and looked into each others raw and puffy red eyes. Hiro could only hiccup as he sniffled, his brother raising a hand to ghost his fingers across his cheek. Who knew that even in death, he could still feel so much pain and sorrow and also so much love and joy as he stared into two brown colored doe eyes. He inched his face closer and closer until his lips were touching Hiro's, the kiss soft and emotional before he leaned back and picked the smaller teen up. With a few slow strides, they both were laying on top of the bed as he held onto him.  
“Your my everything Hiro. . .always have been.” he whispered into the black mop of hair, his chin resting on Hiro's head as the teen snuggled his face into his warm neck.  
“You were too Tadashi. . .I love you.”  
“I love you too Hiro, no matter what.”  
Later On  
Cass Hamada walked into her cafe, the door closing behind her as she stood there and basked in the silence of the household. She found herself sitting in one of the chairs of a nearby table. When had she moved, she couldn't remember her legs even walking. Within seconds, she felt tears bubbling up at her eyes as she screamed into her hands and breathed in heavy sobs.  
“My boys. . .MY BOYS!” the woman screamed, her cries echoing out into the side streets as her neighbors looked through the glass windows with a look of knowing and sorrow for the poor woman. She continued to cry, even as Mochi sat at her feet and nuzzled against her before she finally sat up and threw the chair to the side before emitting a loud and high pitched wail behind her sobs. She cursed the university, the fire, the blade, and her blindness at what went on around her. With heavy gasps, she walked behind the counter and reached for the keys to the pastry shelf so she could stress eat. With sobs ripping out of her body, she collapsed onto the floor with the keys in her hand before squeezing her eyes shut and crying into the tile. She felt arms around her before before they lifted her up and walked her back to a standing table. She looked up to see her nephews friends, all four of them standing there as they hugged her and cried themselves.  
“My boys are gone. . .their gone!” the woman cried out into Honey Lemon's shoulder, even Gogo sobbing as she let her finely built walls come crashing down. She cast her gaze towards the wall, a picture of her and the both nephews all smiling at the camera as they stood on top of the Golden Dragon Bridge. She could only feel as her heart ripped out of her chest, breaking into another fit of breathy sobs as she clutched at her chest while the others just held her and each other. None of them took notice of the two extra bodies that joined in on the group hug, tears of their own making their way down their faces as they held onto their old companions and family. The aunt of two looked up as she cried, feeling the soft brush of cold air against her cheek before the soft and inaudible echo of her two nephews rang in her ear.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive Me!

I've been so busy with life and work that I haven't been able to update my stories! I'm so sorry! I recently moved into a brand new apartment with my significant other and we've been decorating it slowly and also working our butts off. I don't want y'all to think I've forgotten about my stories, or the beautiful and loving fans who read them! I promise I will get back to these as soon as I can! Much love! Ship on my lovelies!


End file.
